Finding Love
by SakuraRaven
Summary: Can Akihito fall in love with a man...and a yakuza at that? Will Asami find love? Or will he continue to be a cold hearted bastard?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the fine and sexy characters of Viewfinder. **

**Authors Note: **_**So I wanted to try a different beginning for Akihito and Asami..you know not the 'violent' meeting they had. So I would like reviews as it's only my third story. On another note I thank everyone who follows' and favorites' Akihito's Fear and Can't say no. Both would be the first time I ever wrote one shot's and I will tell you I was sooo nervous writing them. I'm going to try and give a shot at writing something a little longer this time and would appreciate any kind of feedback! Thanks again everyone!**_

* * *

It was their fault. Akihito couldn't believe he fell for their stupid dare. Kou and Takato had a bet running against him. He was a professional criminal photographer and that meant having jobs at odd hours and at anytime he would have to pick up and leave. So they were betting that if he would be having time off for the next time they get together he would bail for another job. He of course stated that he would be available. In the event that he wouldn't be, he would wear a slim fitting dress with a long slit on the side complete with a garter belt the next time they would meet to make up for all of the times he bailed out.

He was obviously off his rocker when he stated that. So he found himself in the middle of the hottest and newest club in town, Club Sion, wearing a deep red form fitting dress like he said with said friends having a good time. He had a light brown, long haired wig that matched his own hair, make -up on, a stuffed bra, and he had to shave his legs to complete the outfit. Kou had stated that the dress suited his complexion making him look like the sexiest 'girl' in the club. Takato had smirked and agreed adding that he would date him in a flash if he hadn't known that he was a 'he'.

He on the other hand was not having a good time. A permanent scowl was on his face. Kou laughed and couldn't keep a grin off his face. He was having a good time having fun at his best friend's expense. Takato on the other was glad that he could spend some time with his elusive friend. Well Akihito couldn't stay mad at his friends for long because he did owe them for bailing out on them most of the time they asked him out to drink.

As he stared around the club as he noticed a lot of rich and famous people around. He had lifted a member card from one of his sources otherwise they would have never made it past the guards outside. The music was good but it wasn't as exciting as a younger generation's club would be. This place was for the snooty and snobbish. He could have done without coming here or rather gone to a different club meant for the young and told his friends so. Only Kou insisted and so he got pulled in to coming to this high rise club. It wasn't bad but he could do without the rich and snobbish. He watched as Kou had two very good looking girls surrounding him on both sides, pouring him drinks after drinks and talking him up.

He sighed. He was tired of the charade already and couldn't wait to get out of the dress. Takato watched his friend. "Aki? You haven't drunk much. What's wrong?"

Glancing up at his friend, Akihito felt guilty, "Sorry, I don't mean to be such a party pooper…but you know I don't like these kinds of places. " He was being such an ass when all his friends asked for was for him to hang out with them. "I'm fine. You guys go ahead and dance, while I get another drink. Okay?"

"Are you sure? We could just leave and find another club." Akihito smiled and shook his head. "No, this is okay. Just take Kou out on the floor with those two," he said pointing to the blond and brunette hanging on to one of each of Kou's arms. Takato grinned, "And what? Leave you? I couldn't leave such a pretty girl alone. Why don't you dance with me?"

He scowled. "I'm fine with just sitting here." But Takato grabbed his hand and dragged him to the dance floor. "Lighten up Aki! Have some fun and relax," he said, spinning him. Aki was shocked. He growled ready to push at Takato but his friend held him tight as they spun on the dance floor. "See this isn't so bad." Aki sighed and relax into Takato. He smiled slightly and looked up at him, "Next time I wear the pants and you get to wear the dress." Takato just laughed.

Asami Ryuuichi watched the dance floor from one way glass in one of the VIP rooms available on the second floor looking down. He scrutinized everything with a cold gaze, satisfied with what he saw he turned to Kirishima. "Is there anything to report on the findings on warehouse out by the bay?"

Kirishima stared in to his boss's golden eyes straight on. "There were four crates filled with pure coke and another eight with arsenal. We have found the syndic responsible for hiding it out there and have their leader waiting at our warehouse." Asami grunted his approval. Reaching in his suit jacket for a Dunhill he turned look back at the dance floor. "Send a car around. We'll head out after I mingle with the patrons for a little bit. Let Suoh take care of our guest in the mean time."

Kirishima bowed noticing that something on the dance floor had caught his boss's interest. "Yes Asami-sama." He turned leaving the office wondering what poor fool has caught the attention of his boss.

Asami's eyes narrowed as he watched the woman with the deep red dress dancing with her companion with a better expression then what she had entered the club with. The women had caught his eye when she walked in earlier that evening. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was off about her. She had seemed a bit upset and he had found the scowl on her face unbecoming or manly in a way. He watched her closely wondering what was off. Maybe he should introduce himself.

Hmm… a new toy. Sounds nice. He was bored anyways. The guest's entertainment won't last long and he could use a new form of entertainment. Hmmm…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own the fine and sexy characters of Viewfinder**

**Author's Note: **_**So I can't say I have a fixed idea but I have a general idea of how this story is going to go. More like an outline…no details…that's really hard. Reviews!**_

* * *

As Takato lead him across the dance floor, Akihito glanced at the other patrons of the club. He noticed everyone's eyes on them. "Why is everyone watching us like that," he asked confused.

Takato smirked, "I told you, you are the sexist 'girl' here and everyone is green with envy. Well the women are."

Akihito frowned. "I'm not that good looking. If they bothered looking closer they would see that."

Takato smiled, "Don't sell yourself short. They can see you have great legs. And it helps that the grater-belt is being displayed on said set of leg." His friend blushed. "It would also help that you are sooo cute."

Akihito grinned at his friends' comments and continued to watch the patrons with renewed interest. He watched as some of the men looked at him with that certain look reserved for checking out women. His grin widen as he realize he and Takato was making a scene in the club. "Maybe we could go for best dancing couple and livin' it up a little bit? What do you think?"

His friend raised his eyebrow, "What are you thinking?" Takato knew his childhood friend had a reckless streak in him. He didn't have a problem with trouble, in fact his middle name was trouble. If there was trouble to be found his friend would be right in the middle of it. He knew the photographer had a very dangerous job and usually he comes home with bruises or with stories of how close he get close to be getting caught by the criminals themselves, all the while a grin is shining on his face. So he wondered what would be the repercussion for this little stunt, 'cause there will be.

Akihito had a sly smile on his face and a mischievous twinkle in his eyes , "Wait here. I'll be right back." The young man left his friend on the dance floor and headed over to the dj stand. The guy behind the stand bent over bringing his head closer to hear Akihito talk. There was some shaking of head and nodding and finally Akihito left the stand with a big grin on his face.

Asami walked in the club stopping here and there to talk with others. Soothing egos and listening to boring stories. He asked all the right questions and showed the right amount of concern for the old men who liked to kiss ass. He was talking to a particularly clingy woman when out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of deep red. He turned, excusing himself and headed towards the young woman.

As he made his way across the floor he watched as the young woman left her companion to have a conversation with the dj and returned with a wide grin. As he pulled up closer to the couple he overheard the conversation and raised his eyebrow, deciding on the spot to cut in. "Excuse me but would you mind having the next dance with me?"

Startled, Akihito turned around and looked up into the most stunning gold eyes he has ever seen. He watched the man curiously. He had the most handsome features he has ever seen on any man. Ebony black hair slicked back, beautiful red lips on a delicious mouth that were formed into a smirk, a suit tailored to fit, and a look that could make any women swoon at his feet begging to make babies'. And his eyes, eyes that looked like they could swallow his soul.

He shivered as he felt the aura around the man spoke of dangers and dark things that would keep any lesser man awake at night. Watching the man he asked in his best girlish voice, "Do you know how to dance the salsa? If not I think my partner right now would be best." He would rather challenge this stranger, keeping his grip on Takato, than dance with him. Something was telling him that this man was worth more trouble than he was willing to get into.

Takato couldn't believe his ears. Salsa! Whoa, Aki really know how to make trouble. He watched the man look down at Aki smirking at him. "I think I can handle one salsa dance, only I'm not sure you can keep up. I must say my most of my dance partners usually couldn't keep up. But if it is not to your taste than I will reserve a VIP room for you and your companions for the rest of your visit tonight."

Standing this close to the woman he could see that she wasn't a woman at all but a young man dressed in a women's dress. He wondered what brought about this play, which by the way did not diminish the boy's look at all, in fact it showed what he believe to be the most fragile side of this boy, when the young man glared at him. Asami observed as the hazel eyes looking in to his suddenly blazed with anger, a fiery kind of rage, for throwing back a challenge. "I think I can keep up mister…?"

"Asami. Asami Ryuuichi. And you?"

"Asami-san. Gin, Aki…", Akihito hesitated to give his full name. If he got in trouble there was no way anyone can trace it back to him. Besides he was in a disguise so no one knew what he truly looked like.

"Aki-chan then," earning him another glare. "Well if you think you can keep up then let us go."

Akihito glared up at the man. He really didn't like this man. Takato grasped his hand and he turned looking into his friend's worried face. "I'll be fine," he whispered back, "I'll just dance his pants right off and show him."

Turning he glared back at the man putting his hand into the outstretched hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the very fine and sexy characters of Viewfinder!**

**Author's Note: **_**I have to tell you I had sooo much fun writing this chapter. I wanted to do salsa dancing but changed it and decided on something else. So I'm sorry I changed it. I'm not too familiar with any kind of Spanish dancing so I went looking and found….*drum roll*…Bachata Dancing. I found out that it's the most sensual dancing ever existed and looked it up on YouTube. And let me tell you I was all sorts of hot and bothered. But when I started thinking about Asami and Akihito…OMG…OMFG! *hyperventilating* ….It's getting awfully hot in here.**_

* * *

Akihito watched the man leading him on to the dance floor. Following behind him, he could see the physic of the man and realized the word physical fit did not do him any justice. The aura and presence the man commanded was something else. He was once again reminded of the overwhelming feeling of danger radiating off this stranger. He had placed his hand in the others with a sense of foreboding.

When the man called Asami had grasped his smaller one into his bigger one, Akihito almost felt as if he had given up his freedom, picturing a small bird locked in a cage, only he was the small bird. Outside stalking the cage was a big black sleek panther coiled with so much power watching the small bird with intense interest. He shuddered at the thought involuntarily causing Asami-san to turn, giving him an amused look.

Asami watched the punk with subtle irritation. It was time to teach this street rat a lesson. He had no idea how this brat got in. Usually Suoh had the other guards informed of such punks entering the club. Looking over at one of the staff members he signaled him over. Bending his head, he whispered orders to the staff and nodded him off. Looking down at the brat he wondered absentmindedly if he'll make it in time to the warehouse. Kirishima always had something up his sleeve; either it was more reports or another meeting. He just wanted to get this night over with. He had no time to play with brats.

Akihito watched the man suspiciously, "What is going on?" The staff member had made his way over to the DJ stand and was whispering something to him.

"Hmm? Oh I thought I would just change the music a little to match our new dance," Asami said watching as the brats eyes narrowed at him.

"What new dance?" Akihito did not trust this man. Something was not right. "What's wrong with salsa? Or are you backing out?"

Asami raised a manicured brow in amusement, "On the contrary I thought it was a bit bland. Bachata dancing on the other hand seems a bit more exciting. So do you think you can still keep up with me? Or we can waltz if you prefer something…less physical." That'll teach the punk not to mess with him. He watched as the boy paled, then a myriad of emotions flickered across his feature leaving a slightly pinkish hue to his cheekbones. _Hmmm… that's interesting._

_Hmph_. So this man thought he couldn't keep up. Well, he'll show him. The only problem Akihito had was the female steps in Bachata. His sister, Makota, had taken classes before and had asked him to help. Akihito had firmly refused stating he couldn't be her partner for several reasons. She had blackmailed him with his porn collection saying that she'd let their mother know about his secret stash. Aki had vehemently denied it stating that the collection belonged to Kou.

She was heedless to his protests, so he'd give in. He realized too late in how intimate the dance was but his sister had smacked him really hard in the back of his head and told him to concentrate or he'd pull a muscle and he wouldn't be able to walk for a week. The female dancer had a lot of work to do, not that the male dancer didn't have his fair share, but the female dancer had double the movements with hip movements, dips, and spins.

He wondered if he could pull it off. Looking up he saw the shit eating grin on the bastards face and decided this was one challenge he was not back out of. _Hmph…we'll see won't we._ "Are you ready to eat your words," he said it as sweetly as he could and as mockingly.

Asami stared down at the punk and smirked, "Why Aki-chan, are you that desperate to have my hands on you?"

Akihito blushed furiously and stammered, "N-No I'm not! I just …" He glared at the man when he saw the amused look he was giving him. "Hmph." Turning away, he snatched his hand back from the man and took a deep breath, closing his eyes. The man was just trying to mess with him. He needed to concentrate and get into the zone. He took a few more deep breaths, waiting for the music to began, before he turned focus eyes back to man. He will win this challenge. Definitely.

Asami observed the focused look in the boy's eyes with such fiery intent in them. He realized the brat had become serious. The look in the brats eye's stirred something in him.

The music started and Asami reached for the boy pulling him close. _Hmm…let's play a game._ "How far do you think you can go Aki-chan? Or should I say Aki-_kun_? Hmm?"

Asami's big hands held him steady as he stumbled, shocked at what the man said. "Wh-what do you mean?" Glancing up nervously Akihito gasped. He stepped back instinctively as he saw the cold anger in the man's eyes only to find he was locked in the man's strong steal arms.

He struggled to step out of the bastard's reach but he wouldn't let go pulling him even closer. One of his big hands splayed on his back holding him in place another holding their arms out. He had bend, moving their cheeks closer so that they were touching as the man's warm breath caressed his ears and whispered. "Do you not want to continue your charade? You came in here thinking you can get away with whatever it is you and your companions planned. But you are not going to get away that easily."

Their hips were locked together as Akihito was short his hips were lower than Asami's with him riding the leg that was between his own. "Do you think you can walk away now? I thought you were going to make me eat my words?"

The bastard was mocking him! What gall! Aki was pissed. Well he had no idea who he was dealing with. Turning his slightly he whispered seductively into the man's ear."Since you knew why didn't you turn down the dance? Unless… you're into this kind of thing," he punctuated it with a twist of his hips against the older man. Moving closer with his dance steps in mind he continued to twist his hips against the older man, moving into and away from him.

Asami growled, "Don't play with fire punk. You might get burned." He spun the brat around facing him away from him, bringing his back flush with his stomach, their hips moving in sync with each other, his hands holding the kids hip to his. He pushed his hip forward like a snake moving up and down with the brat. He leaned over and whispered back in the brat's ear, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire?"

Before Aki could retort back he was spun around again. This time, a full 360 and another 180, and was brought back face to face with the bastard. He smirked as they moved in step with the music. Cheek to cheek, he whispered back, "I love playing with fire." He was dipped with their hips still flushed together when Aki wrapped one of his legs around Asami's waist, forcing the man to hold his thigh. He grinned up at him with fire in his eyes.

Asami's lips twitched as he saw that fiery gaze fixed on him. He pulled the brat back up. So he wanted to play with fire. _Then let's play._

He slides his hand back up the brat's thigh to his hip pulling their hips flush. He leaned his forehead down touching against the brat's forehead, getting a waft of the boy's sweet scent.

Golden eyes looked down into hazel eyes that refuse to back down.

The brat was wearing a dress that was backless that dipped low, just barely stopping over the top of a very round and shapely ass. Two slits went down the sides stopping very high up on the brats also shapely, creamy white thighs. When that brat had wrapped his leg around his waist, he had seen a garter belt that caused things to stir deep down inside. Asami was a busy man so when he found the time to, he would play with a man of his interest. This young man was nowhere near his type but he was quickly beginning to be.

Asami placed his hand strategically low on the boy's back where he knew women to have a sensitive spot and wondered if it will work. He brushed his thumb over the sensitive spot while moving his leg between the brat's legs, letting his bigger thigh rub against the boy's inner thighs. He watched as hazel eyes widen in surprise and a small gasp escaped a delectable looking bow shaped lips. He smirked turning his head he whispered low and seductively, "You will burn little brat."

* * *

**I'm so sorry this was cut so short, I tried to get it out earlier but you know how it is to write something that you can picture in your brain!? I just can find the words or write fast enough before the image disappears and a new one take's it's place. I want to say Thank you sooo much to those of you who wrote reviews and Fav./Follow my stories. I look forward to reviews cause its you guys that keeps me goin. So Thank You! **


End file.
